A tap is a common water outlet component in daily life, it is connected to a water supplying pipe by a pipe joint, such that water in the water supplying pipe can be controlled by the tap to flow out for use, or the water does not flow out when the tap is locked. The tap is used in home and other various places, such as basins and kitchens.
Referring to FIG. 1, one end of a pipe joint 1′ is provided with an inner thread 11′, and an end of a tap 2′ is provided with an outer thread 21′, such that the connection between the tap 2′ and the pipe joint 1′ can be realized by the connection between the inner thread 11′ and the outer thread 21′.
In the prior art, a connection structure 1 between the tap and the water supplying pipe has following defects during assembly and disassembly processes:
1) It is inconvenient to assemble and disassemble and complex to operate; because space where the tap 2′ and the pipe joint 1′ are mounted is limited, both the assembly and disassembly processes require a professional person to use professional tools, the operation space is limited, and thus the problem of inconvenient and complex operation is caused; for example, in a basin structure, a weave hose needs to be operated under a basin; for a wall-hung cold and hot water dual-use tap, two curved angle connections are needed, and the distance between two curve angles is limited, which is more difficult than the assembly of a basin.
2) When mounting the tap 2′, water tapes should be wrapped around a surface of the outer thread 21′; water may leak if the water tape is too thin; if the water tape is too thick, it will be difficult to be swirled and mounted into the inner thread 11′ and exposure of the water tape will bring bad appearance.
3) A service life of a weave hose is limited; if a weave hose needs to be replaced in a cold and hot water dual-use tap, an undamaged tap requires being disassembled, it requires more time and effort than the first assembly.
4) During the assembly of the tap 2′, the following problem may often occur: after the tap 2′ is connected to the pipe joint 1′ and locked, a water outlet of the tap 2′ is usually hard to be arranged directly downward, and may generate a deflection phenomenon; many adjustments are needed such that the water outlet barely reaches a position facing directly downward, and the operation is very complex.
5) For a pipe joint mounted inside a wall, the water supplying pipe will be broken in the wall if too much locking force is applied to the pipe joint 1′ by a tool such as a wrench, and the surface of the tap 2′ will be subjected to a certain damage if the force is applied improperly or the tools don't work well.